


The Sib Effect

by jonesn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesn/pseuds/jonesn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings had never been a particular favorite of Darcy's and this one was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sib Effect

**Author's Note:**

> For Dixie-Do. I lurv you.

* * *

 

The one where Darcy accidentally reveals a secret she didn't know she possessed, eventually unveiling the past she didn't know she had.

And some other stuff.

 

* * *

It was on false pretense of important science! that Darcy Lewis was sitting in a freezing cold lab, staring at a computer screen at six in the morning.

A problem with the coordinates on the geological survey her ass. The only problem was she wasn't back in her warm, cozy bed in her warm, cozy apartment,trying to ignore the fact that Thor was probably surveying Jane just one room over.

Ew.

The thought made her want to throw up the bagel she had to scarf down right before security check. Martin was manning the doors that day which meant no food, no drinks, no polite greetings or any form of small talk at all.

That was fine by her. Wasn't like she could competently converse with anyone at this Godforsaken hour anyway. As it was, she could hardly pay attention to the very important work she was currently doing.

Darcy perked up when the dog jumped into the brush and three ducks came flying out in all different directions. Swirling the mouse around the desk, she clicked away, talking stronger smack with each point and miss.

"Come 'ere, you Donald Daffy wannabes. Oh, oh. Gotcha! Ha-ha!"

Tongue hanging out to the side, she squinted at the screen.

"Get over here and lemme Elmer Fudd that feathery ass. Come on..."

The sound of a door slamming caught Darcy's attention and she followed the last duck up and over the monitor to find three men walking side by side down the hallway.

The two on the ends were both guards. She could tell by their uniforms. The one in the middle was unrecognizable with the long, black hair blocking the side of his face.Wearing an orange jumpsuit, he appeared to be cuffed with his hands behind his back.

Curious.

Darcy's brow quirked. She never realized they'd held prisoners in the confines of S.H.I.E.L.D. itself before. If she knew that, she would have had a lot more questions before falling in line with the forced employment set forth by the Mad-Eye Moody of Harlem himself.

As the men passed, Darcy did her best to stay hidden behind her computer screen. But the laughing dog chose that moment to pop out of the bushes, startling her and she slammed the laptop shut, catching the unwanted attention of the unrecognizable man in the middle.

When he looked up, Darcy froze, having been caught gawking at him as if he were a caged animal at the zoo. He looked like one with his shoulder length, black hair a mangled mess. His eyes looked just as dark and wild. Darcy was glad there was bulletproof glass separating the two of them. However if looks could kill, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Jeesh. Who pissed in your Cheerios, Grumpy Bear?" Darcy mumbled to herself as the three men disappeared around the corner.

Prying open the laptop, she cracked her knuckles, settling in for round two. She had some time to kill before Jane and Thor came dragging their slow asses in and she could interrogate the both of them before heading out for a long, long lunch.


End file.
